Tainted Love
by green dicks
Summary: Esclavo del entretenimiento público, autor de numerosas desgracias. Nocturno bufón, que sólo la noche lo ama. Nocturno bufón, que en las sombras descansa. Pobre nocturno bufón; nunca creyó, encapricharse con una infame irrealidad.
1. Prólogo

**Tainted Love  
><strong>Kisshu&Ichigo  
>UA<p>

Prólogo

* * *

><p><em>Ahora, queridos niños, escuchen con atención. Soy la voz de sus almohadas.<em>

Los visitan de noche demonios. Salen del sótano y ven por debajo de sus sábanas. Les roban sus calientes lágrimas sepultadas. Esperan a que salga la luna y las introducen en sus frías venas. Siluetas sombrías danzantes son.

En la noche sólo se escuchan gritos de desesperación. Sonoros y aberrantes gemidos de destrucción. Entre las penumbras susurran y envenenan con su elixir no magnánimo. Sus risas retumban como truenos. Se presentan al nuestras voces quebrar.

Quieren controlar cada latido de nuestros corazones. Quieren perturbar nuestra paz. No tienen compasión ni piedad, se les puede comparar con engendros del mal, pero su sedienta adicción no tiene nombre.

Sólo la burla de los demás. El entretenimiento general. Disfrazando sus rostros crueles de maldad y lujuria, que pervierten al ser más afamado por sus laureles, sin nada más que con pintura blanca angelical.

Precioso arlequín infernal, con su belleza celestial imita lo malo para criticar. Trata de enseñar que sólo lo perverso es bueno.

* * *

><p>Recopilación de cortos fragmentos de variadas fuentes. Mein Herz Brennt y poemas en general, con pequeñas modificaciones.<p>

Uh, sinceramente, espero que se pueda entender. A decir verdad, la idea en general está plasmada ahí, pero algo oculta (?) como no me gusta dar la idea de una sola y como supuse que también sería algo difícil de entender, hice un pseudo prólogo (?). Sé que probablemente por ahora no se diga mucho, pero en el siguiente capítulo se aclarará más jiji. Rating T porque :DD Kisshu será Kisshu a la 2847382747382 potencia, osea; utopia (R) -para mí jkajka-

Edit: -sniff- ;-; mis momentos chotos (?) a veces me gustaría poder escribir algo así bonito lovey-dovey D':


	2. Chapter 2

**Tainted Love  
><strong>Kisshu&Ichigo  
>UA<p>

* * *

><p>–<em>¡Damas y caballeros!<em>

–_¡Niños y niñas!_

–_¡Henos aquí!_

−_¡Cirque du Nuit! _

* * *

><p>Una lágrima derramando. Una sonrisa burlona. Círculos en las mejillas.<p>

Sólo una porción de pintura facial los caracterizaba.

* * *

><p>—Kish —nombró el mayor, junto con una mirada fría e imperturbable.<p>

—¿Hm? —emitió el joven de cabellera esmeralda, sin el mínimo interés en el llamado de su compañero, mucho menos volteándolo a ver.

—¿Me has escuchado? —Al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte del adolescente, forzó su mirada e insistió—. Kish, el último acto, sabes que es de gran importancia realizarlo adecua-

—Sí, sí, sí —interrumpió el susodicho, sonriéndole socarrón, encarándose con éste—. Te escuché.

Llevó sus manos a las caderas y cerró sus ojos indolentemente. —Aunque no veo por qué tanta preocupación, Pie. —Abrió uno de sus ojos, ampliando su sonrisa de una manera arrogante—. Sabes que el público me ama.

Pie dedicó una de sus más rígidas miradas a Kish, recibiendo una pequeña risa por parte de él. Suspiró calladamente y se alejó lentamente. —Sólo haz tu trabajo.

Ante la partida de su más viejo compañero, se cruzó de brazos; manteniendo su sonrisa y cerró sus ojos. Al escuchar un par de quejidos agudos, abrió sus ojos y se percató de la presencia de su compinche más joven frente a él, con una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Esto es aburrido! —exclamó estruendosamente, causando asombro en Kish—. _¡_¿Cuándo comenzaremos a despedazar humanos?_!_ ¡Somos sus payasos! —La furia en el pequeño cuerpo no era natural—. ¡Y eso no es a lo que vinimos!

Kish parpadeó un par de veces ante el ataque de cólera. Sonrió. —Sólo haz tu trabajo —contestó, haciendo burla a Pie al citarlo y desacomodando los cabellos castaños del niño, alejándose de allí despreocupado.

Inconscientemente, éste se había dirigido hacia donde estaba Pie, quien yacía con una mirada seria hacia el exterior que aquella larga cortina de tono rojizo restringía del interior, el cual fue; el centro de un extenso e iluminado circo, cuyo habitado por una gran cantidad de personas en ella.

—Se acerca la hora.

—Bien. —Sonrío alegremente Kish—. Me aburre estar aquí.

Tantas palabras calló Pie al quererse sólo centrar en lo más fundamental del momento. —Kish, espero que hayas practica- —silenció al ver que Kish ya se había retirado de allí, dejándolo descontento.

–_¡Grand Finale: __Les Trois__Clowns!_

Era hora.

Las luces, las oh espléndidas luces, fueron la parte favorita de Kish. Siempre adoró ser el centro de atención, aún cuando éste compartía su trabajo junto con otros dos más. A pesar de ello, constantemente tuvo en cuenta que fue el preferido de la multitud. ¿Quién querría a un payaso triste y antipático, o un payaso caprichoso e infantil, cuando podías disfrutar de uno travieso y encantador?

Los gritos de emoción, las risas de felicidad y los aplausos de exaltación siempre fueron mayormente elevados al recibir la preciada presencia de estos. Después de todo, ¿_Quién_ podría ver algo _mal_ en ellos? Más bien, ¿A quién le _importaba_ si incluso había algo mal en ellos? Ellos tan sólo hacían su trabajo, ¿no es así? el entretenimiento general… ¿cierto? Pobre e ingenuo gentío.

Retomaron el paso, acercándose al núcleo de atención máxima. Pese a que la noche fue ceguera debido a la abstracción de las tinieblas, el interior fue perfectamente alumbrado, haciendo resaltar a las estrellas principales. Sin embargo, Kish siempre prefirió la oscuridad sobre la luz.

—Kish…

—Relájate. —Sonrió despreocupado el mencionado—. Al menos déjame disfrutar de esto. —Dio a relucir sus colmillos afilados.

Después de unos minutos de admiración, el espectáculo comenzó. Cada quien en sus respectivos lugares, cada quien con sus respectivos trabajos. Aún siendo payasos realizaban variados actos cada uno de ellos. Entre ellos fue; malabarismo, funambulismo y/o trapecistas. No obstante, el último acto; quien fue Kisshu el poseedor de ello, fue el más importante; pues fue el broche de oro. Siempre fue distinta cada ocasión en la que el circo se presentaba, pero siempre hacía caer quijadas. Consistía en la combinación de malabarismo y traga fuegos. La función fue la más larga, pero siempre la mejor.

Posteriormente de dos horas, el último acto iba darse acabo. La multitud entusiasmada, nunca sabiendo qué podría pasar. El jefe e inclusive Pai, intranquilos de cómo podría acabar. Sólo Kish tenía el poder de complacer a todos en cuestión de minutos.

La inquietud de Pie comenzaba a reducirse conforme al ver que todo iba saliendo bien. Taruto, el menor de los tres payasos clásicos, irritado; en la espera del aproximado fin. Sólo era cuestión de minutos…

La escena de malabarismo iba de maravilla. Kish, adornando su juguetón rostro con una sonrisa que iluminaba el alma de los habitantes, la cual fue secretamente encubierta de picardía y travesura. Sólo un par de giros más para terminar con ello y finalizar la función por completo con el traga fuegos.

Al dar el último giro para proseguir con el último acto, con su sagaz mirada, captó una impresionante imagen de sólo un segundo de duración. Aquello lo perturbó con una gran intensidad y de golpe, que tuvo la necesidad de interrumpir su labor. Antes de poder terminar, frenó y buscó la fuente de donde prevenía aquella conmoción que lo había aturdido en pleno acto. Buscó entre el público, el cual fue mayormente pequeñas familias, pero allí estuvo. Una hermosa chica de cabellera rojiza, gentilmente acomodada en dos coletas, con un vestido blanco adornado de flores amarillas… siendo rodeada por unos brazos impostores.

—¿Kish?

Sus pies quedaron fijos en el suelo y contempló a lo que tenía a cientos de metros de distancia. Una persona común y corriente no tendría la capacidad de poder captar la belleza de alguien desde tan lejos, ni mucho menos detenerse en medio de su labor por ello.

Inconscientemente, dejó caer sus hombros ligeramente. Sus orbes se ampliaron y sus pupilas dilataron. El público entero silenció al verlo quieto. Murmullos escapaban entre las personas, queriendo saber qué sucedía con él.

—_¡_¿Qué rayos haces?_!_ ¡Termina! —susurró enfurecido Pie.

Dejó caer su mandíbula y su mirada se perdió en la chica. El maquillaje escarlata que traía alrededor de su boca, contorneando una sonrisa burlona, expresaba lo contrario a lo que sus labios realmente formaban. Con la boca semi-abierta en la sorpresa y el destello de luz en sus ojos, observó cada centímetro de la dulce chica en su público.

Pudo percibir desde donde estaba, el aroma con la que cargaba aquella joven; dejándolo fascinado. Una combinación de fresas y primavera, una esencia tan… _fresca_. Su piel de porcelana le sentaba de maravilla junto con sus cabellos. Su sonrisa que expresaba la sencillez de su persona. La comisura de sus labios, sus pestañas, sus pómulos, su mentón, todo… todo de ella fue simplemente perfecto. Supo enseguida que ella fue el conjunto de pequeños detalles que hace a una persona perfecta.

¿Fue natural sentirse atraído ante tal inocencia? Definitivamente para él no lo fue. Se percató de aquél sentir cálido que se expandía por el interior de su pecho. Tanto pudor comenzó a herirlo físicamente, con lo cual solucionó contaminando tal honesto sentimiento con picardía.

No pudo evitarlo. Decir que lo había dejado atónito fue un insulto a su verdadera reacción. No puede. No puede despegar su atención de ella. Era… exquisitamente angelical para él. Su pureza lo estimulaba de una manera que nunca imaginó que podría llegar a sentir. Sintió intensamente la necesidad de ensuciarla con su ser.

Esbozó lentamente una sonrisa maliciosa. _«Que el verdadero espectáculo comience.»_

* * *

><p>Whoa xD hacía mucho que no escribía _! Supongo que me estaba enfocando más en el dibujo (oh si~ :V psychoanonymous comenzó a dibujar a Kish!) got tired y quise escribir :D so yeah, aquí está xD espero que en este capitulo se pueda entender más los personajes (son dos conceptos: payaso y…?)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Tainted Love  
><strong>Kisshu&Ichigo  
>UA<p>

* * *

><p>Las sombras acariciaron fielmente la blanquecina piel del joven. Aquellas sabían que éste fue su patrono. Apreció la frescura de la noche y dejó que la brisa de muy baja temperatura, despeinara cada cabello de su cabeza. Se encontraba solo y le gustaba.<p>

Dedicó cada segundo de la noche, en imaginarse aquella figura tan escultural y perfecta que había encontrado.

_Su mente enferma de lujuria, en las noches sólo piensa en ella._

Se sonrió a sí mismo. Le resultó exquisito el sentimiento de tal atracción hacia alguien tan casta. Se sintió encargado de que el goce misántropo la deshonrara. Se sintió _obligado_ a _poseerla_. Se encaprichó de ser él quien se ocupara de su inocencia. Él, específicamente él, tenía que arrebatar tal ingenuidad. Sería un magnífico trofeo más en su estante de victorias.

Sus piernas largas de aspecto suave, sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, sus pestañas tan largas y curvadas, sus ojos grandes de color chocolate que expresaban honestidad, las puntas de sus cabellos deslizando gentilmente por su piel. Recorrió cada centímetro de la imagen que tenía plasmada en su cabeza, provocándose más. Apretó sus dientes al sentir el fuerte deseo de querer catar aquellos labios sonrosados tan incitantes para él. Cada impuro pensamiento que atravesaba por su cabeza lo enardecía más.

Deseó, anheló y suplicó que esta chica se presentara una vez más. Habían sido dos días desde que la había visto, y su intensa necesidad de verla una vez más incrementaba al paso de los segundos. Sólo una más sería suficiente para él. Se culpó infinitas veces de no haberla seguido después de la función. Maldijo una y otra vez consecutivamente a Pie, convencido de que éste era el culpable principal.

—Si tan sólo… —murmuró entre dientes, apretando sus puños con extrema fuerza a la vez que enterraba sus uñas a sus propias palmas.

Tensó su cuerpo entero en la ira. Según éste, Pie había obstruido la fina línea que había entre la dulce chica y él. Abrió completamente sus ojos y el color ámbar de sus orbes tornaron rojos de la rabia y apretó sus dientes, rechinándolos.

Kisshu difícilmente se enojaba a tal potencia, pues nunca nada lo perturbaba de una manera tan profunda. Ésta había sido la excepción; fue el primer indicio que indicaba que su obsesión comenzaba a desordenarlo. Pero cuando éste llegaba a tal grado, resultaba complicado regresarlo a la normalidad sin haberse descargado antes.

Estrechó sus ojos, culminándose de ira. El sólo recordar cómo fue obstaculizado por Pai y su jefe hacía que su sangre hirviera. Visualizar cómo _su_ chica se desvanecía entre la multitud, siendo abrazada por un charlatán, lograba difuminar los silenciosos sonidos de la noche hasta poder escuchar los acelerados ritmos de su corazón; alterándose en la cólera.

Inconscientemente, había contenido un gran punchado de aire, y lo dejó expulsar al darse cuenta de ello. Recargó la parte trasera de su cabeza contra el grueso y oscuro tronco del árbol de gran tamaño que se encontraba justo detrás de él, contra su cuerpo, y cerró sus ojos. Dejó que la brisa rozara por sus calientes mejillas, relajándolo junto con sus músculos del cuerpo entero. Era hora de descargarse.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía la imagen perfecta para su descarga emocional, y le fascinó el reencontrado sentir.

Dejó resbalar su mano derecha por encima de sus bombachos shorts que iniciaban desde su cadera, deslizándose por debajo de éstos. Al instante en que sus largos y fuertes dedos rozaron la piel de su virilidad, y con la imagen de aquella chica, se estremeció y un travieso gemido ahogado se escapó de sus labios. Se imaginó perfectamente, sin ni una sola dificultad, cómo la chica era la poseedora de los dedos que se escurrían de una manera pícara y tímida. Aquellos orbes… que insistían por su aprobación y muestra de que claramente lo que hacía se sentía bien. Entonces, abrió sus ojos por completo; dándose cuenta de la extensa capa de sudor y pegajoso líquido que se encontraba dentro de sus shorts. Maldijo entre dientes.

Nunca antes había acabado de manera tan precipitada. Fueron tan sólo cuestiones de minutos, y aquel hecho humilló su masculinidad. Pero había sido por ella, por supuesto que sí, y lo sabía… lo sabía muy bien. Fue ella, junto con su sonrisa sencilla que expresaba euforia y cierta coquetería, y su mirada tan inhibidora para su general gusto, la culpable de ello. Pero le encantó. Las chicas con quienes solía fantasear fueron principalmente pruebas de que el mal mezclado con la lujuria, existía en la gente. Pero ella… ella lo hacía estremecerse cada vez más, con tan sólo imaginarse su mirada siendo lealmente dirigida a él.

Su ira había desvanecido junto con el aire, y una combinación de cansancio y satisfacción lo hundió.

Y esto tan sólo había sido el principio.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este capitulo está todo adsads xD principalmente dedicado para mostrar las emociones de Kish hacia Ichigo (pues es UA y por más obvio que sea u_u necesito explicar~) Perdona por la tardanza D;! Gracias por los reviews :3! Y ya saben~ ideas para one-shot lemmon con Kisshu&amp;Ichigo son bienvenidas xD al igual que criticas constructivas!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Tainted Love  
><strong>Kisshu&Ichigo  
>UA<p>

* * *

><p>Relamió sus labios al percatarse de la presencia del rojizo líquido en ellos y pareció no ser molestado por el peculiar sabor. Ayudó también en humedecerlos nuevamente, cerrando cada una de las grietas que se habían formado en ellos debido al frío –no que a él le molestara, por supuesto– Rozó las yemas de sus dedos por encima sus ellos y se acarició gentilmente mientras que sucumbía lentamente a sus pensamientos.<p>

Simplemente no era lo mismo y le molestaba; ni siquiera creyó poder comparar aquella situación con tan bella imaginación. Demasiado perfecto; seguro su sabor tendría el descaro de desafiar la realidad y sería más dulce que metálico –no que a él le molestara, por supuesto– y vería su piel tornar cada vez más pálida conforme los segundos pasaban y sus ojos apagados dejar de relucir. Sintió cómo sus entrañas se calentaban y se retorcían entre sí, exaltado en la conmoción, la sensación saliendo disparado hasta su vientre y muslos, y despertó de sus pensamientos.

Suspiró. No, no era lo mismo. Oblicuó sus cejas y recargó su mejilla en su palma, mirando aburrido al cadáver en sus pies. Empezó a patear ligeramente y a picar con una de sus largas y picudas garras sin interés alguno y rajó la piel a punto de descomponer, dejando salir más sangre de lo que yacía. Sus orejas de elfo cayeron débilmente y continuó jugando, las palabras de Pie resonando en su mente. Nunca le permitía jugar con su comida pues era vulgar, pero a él no le pareció así. Lo encontró más bien entretenido.

Encaró al cuerpo carente de vida y lo observó fijamente, recordando los sucesos de sus últimos momentos con vida en su mente. Había sido distraída y le costó la vida, pero al menos le fue de utilidad al ser despedazada extremidad por extremidad, parte por parte, hasta ser devorada, dejando ni un órgano más restante en ella. Se sonrió para sí, cerrando los ojos ante aquella idea.

Lo único en lo que eran buenos los humanos era para servirlos a ellos. Le pareció irónico, pues, al final de todo, él era quien los entretenía y los hacía reír, mientras que, a la noche caer, sus frías manos los agarrarían suavemente de la mandíbula por detrás de ellos, sus uñas tan largas rozándoles de una manera gentil, y les susurraría en el cuello a la vez que plantara un tierno beso en su piel, inhalando la esencia humana del miedo transpirar y escuchando los latidos de sus corazones acelerarse. Consideró aquella su parte favorita; el horror en sus cuerpos presentarse.

No era como si todos los de su especie atacasen a sus víctimas como él lo hacía, pero su manera de hacerlo le pareció romántico y macabro, justo como a él le gustaba. Kisshu podía llegar a ser bastante exigente en cuanto víctimas, vaya, no era como si agarrar el primero que viera fuera suficiente, pues encontró algo peculiarmente interesante en saber un poco sobre ellos antes de digerirlos. Se dio cuenta que tenía cierta atracción hacia chicas dulces y con gracia. No importaba si eran de carácter fuerte o débil, pues al final, en sus manos, siempre terminaban siendo la segunda opción.

Pero nada hacía su interior exaltarse como cuando escucha la nuca de sus víctimas tronar de una manera sonora al ser brutalmente quebrados por sus frías manos. Se sonríe para sí mientras ve el cuerpo caer a sus pies y se pone en cuclillas, contemplando la muerte por unos segundos. Y es entonces cuando agarra bruscamente del cuello y lo desprende de su cuerpo, bañando sus manos en sangre. Acerca las uñas de su dedo índice y de su pulgar hacia uno de los ojos sin vida de la cabeza desprendida, y los introduce, sacándolo lentamente y lo guarda en su bolsillo; es su trofeo, pues el color de su iris le parece llamativo.

Kisshu no era gran fan de la rutina, así que siempre intentó variar. Una noche atacaría a una joven por detrás, otra noche la engañaría con su sonrisa hasta llevarla a un callejón oscuro –donde, se percató, que el horror de las mujeres incrementaba al ser acorraladas– o en otra noche las despedazaría vivas. Había que variar, pues le agregaba diversión. Muchos de sus trofeos también variaban, según encontraba más atractivo de ellas al su cuerpo recorrer. Podían ser ojos, tal vez un mechón de cabello, un pezón, o incluso un corazón. Muy pocas veces llegaron a ser corazones pues nunca llegaba realmente a resistir la urgencia de devorarlo tan pronto lo extirpara del cuerpo.

El índice de ataques en Tokio incrementaba al invierno presentarse. Kisshu tenía una gran atracción por el frío, le gustaba cómo su cuerpo, carente de vida humana, absorbía el clima de su alrededor y lo hacía la personificación de la nieve andante.

Suspiró una vez más.

No, no era lo mismo.

Jugó una vez más con el cuerpo femenino, causando más cortadas y moretones en él. Su abdomen completamente destrozado y hecho pedazos, se encontró vacío y los pequeños insectos comenzaban a presentarse masivamente poco a poco. Movió su mirada hacia sus extremidades ya desaparecidas y recordó el buen sabor que había dejado en su boca cuando tragaba el interior de sus muslos. Su mente divagó.

Cuánto tiempo… había sido desde que corrompió a una humana…

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la serena brisa desacomodara sus cabellos, refrescándole. Se separó de su palma y recargó sus codos en sus rodillas, dejando caer sus manos en el espacio en medio de sus piernas.

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde la última vez que había corrompido a una chica, pues había dejado de tener su chiste. No que haya dejado de ser divertido, pero cada vez más imploraba por carne humana, dejando atrás los juegos. Pero devorar sus víctimas a mitad del acto apasionado siempre le pareció divertido. Cuando era con su consentimiento, podía ver el horror en sus ojos nacer y los gritos de placer tornar a los de horror y plegarias; y cuando era sin consentimiento alguno simplemente veía cómo el tenue brillo de esperanza en sus ojos desaparecía.

Heh, las chicas humanas sí que eran divertidas.

Pero aquella pelirroja era diferente.

Era complicado y se sentía acomplejado. Quería su piel, su sabor, su esencia y su pureza. Todo para él y únicamente para él. Pero también quería su carne, su miedo, su desesperación y sus restos.

Resopló.

Al final, nada de eso importaba porque seguía sin encontrarla. No tenía ni la mínima idea de dónde buscarla. Pensaba en ella todas las noches, se imaginaba que era ella cada vez que atacaba a una pobre chica, se descargaba imaginándose a ella en su mente y la soñaba cuando su mente divagaba. Le traía exasperado, pues aunque en algún punto llegó a amar la sensación de sus entrañas retorcerse y arder entre sí, la cálida sensación escurriendo por su vientre y piernas, y el agudo y constante dolor en su pecho en la impotencia, le estaba comenzando a inquietar.

Y lo adoró.

Porque esa humana estaba cobrando vida en su cuerpo y le emocionó.

Le emocionaba tanto que hacía su miembro erecto.

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa entre dientes mientras sonreía malicioso para sí al ver que una vez había sucumbido ante sus deseos carnales. Era toda una exquisitez ser torturado por aquella chica sin que ésta tuviera la menor idea de lo que estaba causando en un demonio como él.

Le gustó el peligro que sonaba entre aquellas líneas.

Cuando la tuviera en sus manos la torturaría tanto como ella a él y de la peor manera, estaba convencido. Oh, cómo anhelaba ese momento.

Kisshu entonces se percató que ya había amanecido y se extrañó de la rapidez de las horas pasar, pues hace un momento era tan sólo media noche. No siendo un gran fan de las mañanas, decidió regresar a donde Pie y Tart yacían y esperaban, pues no había caso de quedarse más tiempo afuera. No muy ansioso por llegar, resopló por última vez, y la vaga imagen de la chica pelirroja con sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas y sus labios curveados en una tenue y gentil sonrisa apareció en su mente, y desapareció entre las ondas y penumbras.

—¡Oi, Kisshu!

Volteó a encarar a quien lo había llamado, cuyo conocía debido a lo aguda que era—. ¿Qué quieres, Taruto?

—¡Pai te ha estado buscando toda la noche! —exclamó con una expresión de enojo infantil en su rostro. Parecía ser muy joven cuando en realidad miles años de existencia yacían debajo de esa apariencia.

Sonrió curioso—. ¿Heeh? —inquirió, alzando una ceja, y dio a relucir uno de sus colmillos.

Y antes de que el menor pudiera hacerle burla y molestarlo, se escucharon pasos sonar detrás de Kisshu, y Tart rápidamente recuperó la compostura, bajando levemente la mirada en sumisión.

—Kisshu.

—Oi, Pai —respondió el susodicho con una amplia sonrisa, ignorando completamente la severa mirada con la que había sido dirigido.

Pai cerró los ojos con un ligero rastro de fastidio en su rostro, cruzándose de brazos. Los volvió a abrir y lo observó—. Hablé con el jefe.

—¿Hm? —Sonrió inocentemente Kisshu, quien pretendía no entender—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pie reforzó la mirada al fruncir el ceño—. Quiero decir que seremos expulsados si no re-hacemos el acto _correctamente_.

—Ah, eso. —Cerró sus ojos y sonrió confiado.

Frunció aún más el ceño en la molestia—. ¿Se puede saber que rayos sucedió esa noche?

—¿Heeh? —preguntó Kisshu, abriendo los ojos en la curiosidad y con una sonrisa pícara—. Pero si ya dije todo…

—¡Kisshu! —exclamó bastante enojado, alzando la voz y golpeando uno de sus puños contra una superficie cercana.

—¡O-Oi…! —murmuró Tart, quien parecía estar nervioso ante la intensidad entre sus dos compañeros. Cerró sus puños lo más fuerte que pudo; una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente—. ¡S-Sólo volvámoslo a hacer y ya…!

Kisshu rio entre dientes, divertido ante la brusca reacción por parte de Pie. Había algo bastante divertido en molestarlo. Pero esta vez no era como si se hubiese distraído adrede cuando _la _vio, en realidad se había arrepentido mucho –no de haberla notado, sino de haber reaccionado de una manera tan estúpida– y no era como si disculpándose una y otra vez más cambiaría mucho la situación. En cambio, decidió sólo burlarse.

—¡Terminemos con esto de una vez! —exclamó Tart, cerrando apretadamente sus ojos al igual que sus puños.

Pie recuperó la compostura, cruzándose de brazos una vez más; su mirada sin despegarse de Kisshu ni un sólo momento—. Kisshu… —escupió amargamente, veneno en toda su voz.

—Todo saldrá bien. —Sonrió Kisshu ampliamente, ni un sólo rastro de preocupación pero determinación en su rostro.

La verdad era que Kisshu se había aliviado pues había creído que serían expulsados. Una oportunidad más… era todo lo que él necesitaba.

Sabía que estaría ahí.

Sabía que la vería esa noche.

Porque la podía oler.

Y era exquisito.

—¡N-Ne, ne, A-Aoyama-kun…! —Una dulce y tímida voz resonó en el parque, mejillas completamente sonrojadas y brillos resplandeciendo en sus ojos—. ¿Iremos al circo otra vez…? —Bajó la cabeza tímidamente, sin quitar su mirada del joven frente a ella–—Escuché que re-harían el acto de la última noche… —Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa asomándose por la comisura de ellos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendido el joven mientras la observaba curioso.

—¡H-Hai! —respondió vivazmente, su rostro radiando de felicidad—. A-Al parecer el último acto, ¿el de los payasos…? no salió como esperaban así que lo volverán a hacer… —Jugueteó con el borde de su falda, sonriendo tímidamente—. Y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir otra vez ya que… ¡me divertí mucho! —Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

El joven frente a ella, llamado Aoyama, sonrió ante su felicidad y rio gentilmente—. Claro, Momomiya-san.

Sólo una oportunidad necesitaba. Y la haría suya.

Una vez más, sus entrañas comenzaron a retorcer y ácido comenzó a arder en su entero cuerpo. La cálida sensación resbalar por su ingle… muslos… piernas…

Esa humana… Esa chica humana…

¿Podría tan siquiera llamarla humana? ¿_Era _humano tal pureza?

Heh, no. Para él no lo era.

Era un ángel…

Y quería ahogarla en su semen.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaahh ya han pasado dos años desde que actualice… ||orz aunque honestamente, no crei que fuera a hacer la continuación. Recientemente recibi un ultimo review y un pm y me alegro bastante y pensaba en hacer la continuación pero…. No ahorita jaja y hoy me entraron ganas de escribir algo gore –aunque no creo que me haya salido muy bien pero bueno- asi que una cosa llevo a la otra y henos aquí!<p>

Lamento que sea corto pero espero que les haya gustado! Si creen que deba cambiar o modificar algo, notifiquenme~ díganme si aun les gusta esta historia o que hago orz porque sinceramente es en la que menos pienso jaja también díganme si les gustaría que esto cambie a rating M ya que... estoy seriamente considerando en cambiar esta historia a un tono gore. obviamente la idea de ~demonios seguiria ahi y lo del circo siendo una encubierta tambien, pero probablemente esto termine siendo algo oscuro pero no estoy muy segura aun ya que... no a mucha gente le gusta este tipo de cosas ||orz (kisshu devorando personas me parece muy muy atractivo u/u)

Reviews? uvu criticas constructivas? por favoooor díganme que les parecio (L) gracias por leer!


End file.
